Outcasted
by Ruxan Kikilin
Summary: Some thing has happened to Kirby? Why does it has to be him? What really did happen to him? Or is he just playing around as usually.
1. Summary

Summary

Ahh... A good three years of living in Dreamland. Yet again, Kirby hasn't learned a thing. Except maybe talking, and little bit of new words. But some troubles are brewing right here in Dreamland. Even the great Meta Knight doesn't know what's in store for Kirby. Three peaceful years seem a bit too easy to pass up. If trouble isn't happening in the last three years, this time, something is bound to happen. Even the narrator doesn't know.

"What do you mean the narrator doesn't know?! You're the one typing the story!"

_You are ruining the suspicious parts Kirby!_

"Well how should I know you are being suspicious? You never told me anything!"

_It's because you're going to BE in the story.And I won't ruin it._

"Ooh. So what's going to happen to me?"

_Follow along with the story and you'll know._

"But I wanna know! What's going to happen to me? Will I die? Get a horrible disease? Find out I have a twin brother that wants me dead? WHAT IS IT!"

_I'm not telling you. I better start the story before you go crazy and swallow the computer._

"I heard that!"

---------------------------

_A/N Short summary, but what can I do about it? Don't have anything else to say with out ruining the story_

Kirby: WHAT' S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rainy Seasons in Dreamland

A storm has hit Dreamland at last. It rarely rains there, until now. Several streets has been flooded, all the houses has been locked to keep the rain out, and no one on the streets. The major's car zipped by, splashing puddles as the car speed on the road. A light of thunder flashed, a cry from a small encircled, sallow hut sounded.

"AHH KIRBY MUST YOU SCREAM EVEY TIME A THUNDER FLASHES!" Yelled a fast, yet annoying, voice.

"Just playing with ya. I find it fun screaming in your ears" laugh the second voice.

"That's it I had enough of you! Get out! GET OUT!"

Two shadows appeared outside the hut. A small hovering bird figure and a small round figure.

"How am I supposed to protect myself in the rain?" the rounded one asks.

The bird flew to a nearby bush and grabbed a hefty folio.

"Here. And make yourself a little tent while your at it," the hovering figure handed the round one the "umbrella."

"You're cheap"

"If you didn't scream the first time, I would have let you in" The bird figure flew into the hut and a small click was heard.

A little laugh came out of the round figure's mouth and the figure headed towards the bush. The bush rattled and yet another figure appeared. A taller figure with what seems like scruffy hair.(I bet that guy rarely brushes his hair) The two whispered each other something and then both were in the bushes.

No one was seen out side in the bitter, sopping rain. But one is seen outside one of the castle window. A miniature, round figure holding a red and white parasol. Standing there as if it- in this case- he is waiting for someone. Standing there, like a statue made out of the frozen rain. Staring blink less at that window.

Then someone appeared at the window. A young female cappy gaze out the window. A little jump of shock, then a worried yell.

"Kirby! Why are you standing out there in the rain?" No respond came from the outline with the parasol. The little cappy left the window, and headed for the castle gates.

A few minutes later, she was there in her rain coat. Another jump of surprise conquered her, as the little figure stare at her way.

"Kirby come on. Let's get you back in the castle where it's nice and warm." She grabbed his ice cold, yet, soft hand and took off, but he didn't budged.

"I was waiting for you" the little one spoke.

"And I'm here." the cappy said "Now; let's get you some hot coco." She attempted to move him, but no good

"I want to play"

"What?"

"I want to play with you"

"We can play inside." Once again, she tries to move him.

"No. I want to play out here." The small one spoke, eerie.

A sigh and she let go of the cold soft hand.

"Kirby, it's raining out here and you can get sick. Now stop playing around and let's get inside"

"If you won't play with me," the round one spoke slowly and took a step toward. Lightning flashed over head, making the scene more frightening than before-in Tiff's case-.

"I don't have a chose but to..." He took another step forward; another crash of lightning came about.

"But to what, Kirby?" She said with a ring of fear in her voice. The rain start to come down more heavily and the cappy's rain coat is becoming weakened. The rain drops on the parasol began to bounce around wildly.

"But to…" A rustle in a nearby bush sounded, one lightning flashed after another, and a –

"EAT YOUR SOUL!" A skulled figure replaced the one with the parasol.

"AHHHH!" The cappy screamed and trip while stepping back, and landed in a mud puddle with a splash.

Then laughter came behind the skull mask and behind the cappy with the mask.

"Guys that isn't funny" The female cappy stand up, drenched in mud.

"I'm so sorry… Ahahaha You should have seen your face…AHAhahahaha" The male cappy splashed around in mud as he laughed.

"Hey! Tuff you're splashing mud on me" Kirby said as he protected himself with his parasol. He walked over to Tiff, while protecting himself from the mud splashes.

"Here Tiff" Kirby handed his oversized parasol to Tiff. "Sorry about the prank thing."

"I'll accept you apologies this time Kirby, but next time-"

"There won't be a next time. "Kirby said, ending it with a cute smile.

"Ok then. Wanna come in for hot coco?" Tiff asks as she turns towards to the castle gates.

"Sure thing, but what about Tuff" asked Kirby as he pointed to the filthy laughing cappy, still thrashing in the mud.

"Just leave him there" Tiff said as she headed towards the castle gates.

Kirby took a look to see if she didn't look. He bend down and scooped a hand full of mud, roll it in to a ball and-

SPLAT!

The mud ball hit Tuff square in the face.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Tuff yelled as he gets up from the mud pile. He ran after Kirby, and flings a couple of mud balls. Kirby was already passed the castle gates, while Tuff is standing on the draw bridge.

It may be fun and games now…

_A/N Wow. A longer chapter to make up for the short summary_

Kirby: That's it? All I did was scare the crap out of Tiff!

_No there's more. Thins is only the first chapter_

Kirby: Oooooh. What happens next?

_Wait till chapter two._

Kirby: Awww… Happens to me anyways?

_You'll find out LATER!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I Spy...

While walking down the corridor, trails of mud begin to form. Tiff's shoes lead Kirby to her little part of the castle. Kirby look around the hall, gazing at the warm torches as he followed. The _squish squish _being heard every step as the two walk.

Then a rapid _spish spish _came to their way.

"How could you Kirby! You splated mud all over my awesome face!"

"Aww... I was having fun. Too much fun to be exact," Kirby said, with yet a cute smile.

"And besides," Tiff barged into their conversation," I think you need a new do."

"I need a new look and you don't? Aww please, you keep on putting on that hair do every day! Change a bit, sis."

"What ever Tuff." Tiff said as she took off her rain coat. "I feel... kinda dirty"

Of course, she is dirty. The rain coat didn't do much to her feet, so they are both drenched in mud. Her body got some splash of mud, because of the fall. The hairs of hers are sprinkle with drops of, yet again, mud. And her face is scared with muck.

"You feel dirty sis," Tuff said with a bit of laughter, "But I am dirtia! Yeah! Uh huh! I'm a bad boy! Boo yeah!"

"Err... Tuff, when did you begin to sing?" Kirby ask, with confusion.

A dramatic pause. Tuff look like Kirby was on to him. But he wasn't that fast at thinking, so he waited for several of minutes, thinking slowly.

"Err..." Tuff started, but never finishes.

"Oh never mind. I'm taking a shower" Tiff said as she opened a door, reveling cool blue tiles, and shower stalls. She walked in and closed the door.

"Err..." Tuff mumbled once again. Kirby sit down besides the shower room as water was heard from inside and wait for Tiff.

---

Several minutes later, Tiff came out with a puffy pink towel on her head. All clean with a smell of peach.

"Ok. Tuff it's your turn" she said cheerfully. But Tuff is still mumbling to himself.

"TUFF!"

"Hu? Oh. Err... my turn to what?" He said stupidly

"Stop playing around and get in the showers." Tiff said, her anger rising.

"Ok ok. Just toying with ya." He replied and head towards the door.

"And bring Kirby with you"

"Aww... But he's gonna see me naked."

"I don't want to see your naked body! I just gonna clean my feet." Kirby said as he headed for the door, making mud tracks as he go.

---

In a couple of minutes later, they are inside Tiff's room. The bright pink walls seem to catch Kirby's eyes, and several sea shells hang from the wall. The soft darker pink carpet seems to make Kirby sink an inch or two. Kirby step to another part of the carpet and watch the section where his foot was. His foot print was slowly beginning to disappear. Then Kirby does it again to another spot. And again. Then he jump to see if he is going to sink another inch. And yet he does.

"Kirby, what are you doing?" Tuff asks with annoyance in his voice, looking out the window.

"Just playing around," Kirby reply.

"Hey I'm bored. Want to play a game?"

"Ok," Kirby than begin to think of something.

"I know! Count the rain drops. Who ever count the most rain drops wins," Kirby said, hoping that Tuff would fall for it.

"Ok! And I know I'm gonna win. One...one...one..."Tuff started counting.

While Tuff is busy with "counting" Kirby went over to Tiff. Who is writing something on her desktop.

"What are you doing Tiff?" Kirby ask as he looks at the blank book.

"I'm writing in my diary," she replies and continues as she saw a confuse look on Kirby. "It's a book where you write all you life's secrets or just write something so someone know how you life was."

"Ooh," Kirby said with amusement.

"Here Kirby" She handed Kirby a azure hard cover book "You can have this as your diary and write about your life as days go by. And a pen is in there, so you can write anytime anywhere."

"Thanks Tiff," Kirby said as he took the hardback from her.

"And the cover matches your eyes," Tiff end

Kirby said nothing but smile.

In the background Tuff is still counting "one's" Kirby walked besides him and asks if he is done counting.

"Yep. And I counted one rain drop" Tuff said proudly.

"Ok... How 'bout we play I Spy instead?"

"Sure thing Kirby" He then begins to face the window.

"Let's see..."Kirby began "I spy something round...and is cover itself with some sort of cloak... has glowing yellow eyes... and" Kirby continue as fear came out of his mouth, "It's staring right at us." Kirby began to slouch down and inch or row below the window.

"Where?" Tuff said, confused.

"Right there," Kirby pointed with a shaking hand.

"I don't see anything"

"RIGHT THERE!" Kirby lost it and slam Tuff's face on the window.

"OW! What are you..." He looks outside and saw what Kirby has I Spied. Thunders flash one after another with a _crash. _Making the whatever Kirby spied more eerie.

"AHHHHH!" Tuff is scared out of life. He ran across the room so fast, he knocked Kirby off his feet. He lied himself on the wall, terrify.

"What is wrong with you guys" Tiff walked over to the window...

---

_A/N Hummm... Not very good is it. The other parts are on chapter three. I think I over did this one._

_Kirby: All that what happened to me is that I got scared to death?! That's what happened to me!_

_NO!_

_Kirby:... So... what did happen to me?_

_Just wait_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Trouble

Tiff gazed out the window and gave a jump of surprise.

"The horrible figure in my nightmares is here" Tuff whimper in fear.

"Oow. Next time, watch where your going" Kirby walked over to the window to see if the cloaked figure was gone. He looks out and the figure is there. A flash of thunder flicker before Tiff's eye, and the cloak is still there.

"It's only Meta Knight you guys. Boys can be stupid" Tiff mutter under her breathe and lift the window sill.

"Eek! It's cold!" Kirby took a step back as the wind blow by his cheek, like a frozen knife brushed against a marshmallow.

"META KNIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!" Tiff screamed out the window, but no reply as another branch of lightning came about.

"Why is he just standing there in the rain? Come on guys, we have to get him inside" Tiff shut the window and walked over to the bedroom door and grabbed Kirby's parasol that was in a cylinder.

"You like him don't you" Kirby follow her and step in front of the exist.

"No I don't!"

"Err... I knew it was Meta Knight you saw there Kirby" Tuff then continue the "I-know-you-love-him-act" "You really not like Meta Knight do you?"

Tiff sighs at her brother's weak grammar "It's do you and no I don't like him. I'm just concerned"

Tuff and Kirby look at each other then follows Tiff out of the room, into the corridors, down several staircases, twist around the castle, out the gates, and to Tiff's window outside the castle.

---

Tiff got a bit shocked again when Meta Knight looked at their way. Kirby and Tuff cowered behind Tiff as she stepped closer to the solider.

"What are you doing here Meta Knight? Let's get inside so you won't get sick"

"Something's wrong," the knight said in a mysterious way.

"What do you mean by that? Nothing's wrong with you. Right?" Tiff asks the warrior as the two behind her play around in the mud, throwing mud balls into each other's eye.

"Three years has passed by peacefully. Too peaceful. King Deedeedee has not released a monster to destroy Kirby nor do any harm. In fact, he has been acting..._nice_."

The star warrior gazed out to the gloomy sky and stare into space. Tiff stared at her muddy feet and thought of it. Three years has passed and Deedeedee did no harm to the town. Everything is like a normal life (not the normal with Deedeedee screwing up your life normal) like the everyday normal with no monsters, no disasters, or anything. Tiff pondered on theses thoughts as rain ponder her rain coat. She then finally stared a chain of words to Meta Knight.

"AWWW!! KIRBY!! THAT HAD A ROCK IN IT!" Tuff threw himself on the ground and put his hand between his legs, rolling like a log.

"That what happens when you mess with da boss!" Kirby had been throwing mud balls at Tuff while Tiff was chatting to Meta Knight. Tuff threw a mud ball square in the eye, so Kirby back stabbed him with the throw-the-rock-between-the-thigh. Then Kirby himself stared into the gloomy clouds of the rain storm.

A tiny speck of light was seen thought the clouds. It wasn't a stroke of lightning, but like a star, in the middle of the rain storm. Kirby just stare at it, wondering what it is.

'_Why there is a star in the middle of the rain storm... this doesn't make any sense.' _Kirby then begin to scoop up another handful of mud, just in case.

All of the sudden, the rain impede. Just like that without signs of the storm weakening.

"Something's wrong. That wasn't a natural rainfall." Meta Knight said calmly.

"What's happening?" Tiff had a hint of fear in her voice. In the corner of her eye, Tiff spy a tornado

"AAAAHH!! RUN!" Tuff ran to the castles bridges, leaving the mud ball that he was about to chuck to Kirby.

"Quick! Into the castle," Meta Knight calmly and swiftly dashed toward the bridges.

"Wait up!" Kirby run as fast as he can to the castle gates, he was behind Tiff, and the ground begin to quake.

"RUN!" Tripping over the newly made crakes, Tiff ran for it.

They are all inside the castle, but one.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kirby began to drift off the ground, as his light weight did no good.

"KIRBY!!"

"TIFF!"

As the winds start tossing him through the air, he became dizzier and dizzier by the second. A large bolder hit him in the head, and knocked him out cold.

---

Hours have passed, and finally the tornado subsided. Cappy Town is now in ruins, no one was killed, no one was hurt, but one is lost.

"KIRBY!!" Tiff had yelled Kirby's name for the umpteen time, and no answer. She starts to cry about her little pink comrade. She falls to her knees and sob. A hand lay on her shoulder, and she knew she couldn't do anything to stop what had happened.

"You couldn't do anything about what just happened, Tiff. Even if you knew the tornado was coming, you couldn't had help in any way," The knight's words did no good, but eased Tiff rivers of sobs,

As for the whereabouts of our pink friend....

---

_A/N Well that's all for tonight. Man it's almost 12 midnight here. I didn't know it takes THAT long just to write one chapter but...meh_

Whoa... I, me, Kirby, the cute little guy YOU like, got sucked into a tornado?! I could have sucked it up!

_Well that makes the story shorter, but not that interesting._

And a rock hit my head? I had a headache from that for weeks!

_How 'bout you complain tomorrow Kirby? It's getting late_

But I'm not done complain! I still have... wait... No. DON'T CLICK ON THE X! No No bad mouse! Go the other... wait wait! I'm not done! He-


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Years and Years and Years and Years and Years on the Island…

_Five years has passed. I am still stuck on this stupid island. I have called for the Warpstar every hour during my time here. I had nothing to live in except some berries I found. They really ache my stomach, BADLY. And this place is running out of berries, and some of them I found were poison. I had to pay for eating them. Ooooooooh I really want some meat now and then, but those stupid gulls keep on flying away every time I get close to them .And I can't cook. YET! And I don't think there are any living beings here. Except a few bugs, which I have to eat to survive and man they taste horrible. Never more, this pen is beginning to run out of i-_

"DAMN PEN!" Kirby chuck the pen as far as he can into the island's forest. Kirby is standing on the beach with a book on the sands, prop open. He gathers up the book, holding as if to save it from a fire, and begins to run towards the direction of the pen.

"Don't go. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go." Kirby has just remembered that that was the last thing Tiff gave him, before he got blown to the island. He knows that he'll never she her again, so he kept the diary and pen as a treasure of his past life.

"Where is that pen?" Kirby look at the branches of the trees to find his matching cobalt pen. He found nothing but leaves and leaves. He advances as he looks up at the treetops, gazing at the rays of lights that made it through. After a couple of minutes a shimmering azure light flickers in front of Kirby's eyes.

"Ah! There's that thing." Kirby spot his pen in a tree, along with some lavender berries, which Kirby look in disgust. He just remembers the incident when he ate some, and got what he paid for. A long time with the bushes. He jumps to retrieve the pen, but shortness is a disadvantage.

"DAMN! How am I going to get you now?" Kirby hammer his feet to the ground, in anger. Then a thought hit him in the head, like Tuff's mud balls. He inhales as much air as possible, held his breath, and…

_Pluff pluiff pluff_

He ascends 7 feet off the ground and grabs his inkless pen. He stares at it for a couple of minutes, and held the pen close to his chest. His life was wonderful, until the storm can and threw his life in the trash, and the dumpster sends it to the waste land filled with loneliness. Kirby slow walk back to the beach, as he held on to his treasures.

As his foot touch the rough texture of the beach, a nearby bush jangle. He turned around to see what has run out, or into the bush. Nothing but the thicket is what Kirby saw. He stared at the bush for half an hour, and nothing. He then continued his walk to the beach.

"What can a guy like me do for food?" Kirby walk up to the surfs of the waves, inhale air and yell:

"WARPSTAR!!!!"

After yelling it for the umpteenth time, he buries his face in his hands. Small rivulets flow out of his eyes, as he sobs, for the first time in five years. Cold, yet burning, waters run down his pink hands and cheeks. He then places his hands on the soft sands of the seaside and stares at the ruby sunset. He thought of how he's going to get food, and how long can he live this dream, that is, if this is a dream, which is not. As the sky draws a curtain to the sunlight, Kirby set off to find wood.

Only a few sticks Kirby found in the forest, near the beach. He doesn't want to leave his dairy laying there, but there was—I mean is no one around, so Kirby sees no harm of leaving his treasures behind. Then he notice that he has no choice but to venture deep in the forest, like he did earlier when he throw his useless ballpoint. As he venture further, he found more than enough firewood

"Wow. I found more than enough firewood." Kirby walk be to shoreline, to build his little bon fire and stare at the stars. A leaf in the thicket rustle. Kirby swiftly turn around to find the source. He waited for minutes until the sky is as dark as the corner of a bed room at night, with the lights off. Kirby know his vision isn't good at night so he walked to his diary.

"AH! No!" He drops the wood and run for the diary, which is drifting away with the waves. As Kirby grab the book, the pages are as dry as Kawsaki's cooking. Nothing of the inside of the covers is wet. Kirby place the book by the pen, which is sticking out of the sand like a hedgehog's quills. Kirby begin to arrange the sticks and rub two of them against each other until red flames appear. Kirby stare at the silent, yet, gloomy, but glittery sky. Then he move head down to stare at the black waters.

"Hey little clam buddy," Kirby spot an emerald clam half bury in the sands. He digs his hand into the sands, and scoops the clam out. He spins it around in his hands to examine the grooves etched on the glossy shell. He then set the clam by his little camp fire, hinges towards the flames, and continues to stare at the black horizon. He closes his eyes, wondering if his life would get any worsted. After all, he did survive five years on the island. All he wants is to get back to Dreamland, but how. Just as he thought, a smell of delicious scallop comes to his nose. He opens his eyes to see the horizon once more, but…

"AAHHHH! CLAM BUDDY! You're getting cooked! Let me get you out!" Kirby reach for the open clam and burn his finger tips (Oh…wait… he doesn't have any) his hands…thingy…or something. Kirby has been on the island and almost forgot what food is.

"Oooooooo! Food! Finally! Some meat!" Kirby grab his spare sticks and rib the together until they are clean as a whistle. Kirby use his hand made chopsticks and pick up the living flesh, or was the living flesh, out of its dish. Kirby place it in his mouth-

"AHHH! HOT HOT HOT!" Kirby jump around, trying to reduce the heat a bit, chews and swallows.

"Mmmmmmm…Meat. I almost forgot what they taste like," After he finishes his first one, he dig up the sands to find more food to fill his endless stomach.

Hours later, the beach is now scattering with shells of many different colors. Kirby has just fulfilled his stomach desires. Now he is as tire as I am. A little yawn and he set chopsticks in the sand, making then stick out of the ground like his pen. He grabs both his pen and book, and hugs them for the night, like he did for five years. In mere minutes, his mind went off to Dreamland…or did it…

---

_A/N Ok, not as good as the other chapters, but this is like the bridge that connects it to the next chapter_

I see no connection between the two

_That is because the next chapter has not been written…Yet_

Oh…So what happen to me?

…_Does that mean you have been sleeping while acting the story?_

…AHH!! I HAVE BEEN THROWN OUT TO AN ISLAND!?!

_It takes him that long…_

AND I LIVE FIVE YEARS…FIVE YEARS! ON BUGS!?

_You forgot berries…_

They gave me diarrhea for months!

_At least you found food_

I have a whole book of comments on this one.

_Everyone's a critic._

Well I will start by… that mouse pointer ain't going no where!

_And why? This is my first time updating my story within two days…actually it was fiver, but you get it_

I have taken the ball out of your mouse! HA! Now you can't move the mouse pointer!

_But I am using a laser eye mouse._

Oh… Hold on let me say me com-


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not Alone

Cloudy skies are above the island. Kirby is walking in the forest, with his sword ability at hand. While walking, he gaze at the gloomy sky, looking for that star he saw before he got blown of to the island that lies below his scarlet feet. A stroke of lighting flashed above his green hat, as he continues to walk.

Another flash of lighting and water begin to pour to the island. But as a drop falls to Kirby's cheek, it was red. Crimson rain bounce off the emerald leaves as Kirby spotted a figure. Another flash of thunder, and the figure set up running. Kirby begin to run after the figure, slicing everything in his way with his golden sword. Chasing the figure every corner and every step. Another thunder flash, and Kirby speed to the figure.

Kirby turn the last corner, and catch the figure on the edge of the cliff. The crimson rain falls harder, as Kirby took a step closer to the figure. He walks slowly, hoping to calm the figure after chasing it. Another thunder came about, and he saw the face of the figure. It was him! Gloom and drenched in the blood-like waters. The waters make him glummer then he is, the stream down his cheek make him as if he cried blood.

Kirby slowly walk to himself, pulling the sword behind him, to make him friendlier than his looks. He takes another step, and is 2 feet away from the pink figure, until a line separate the cliff from the main land. The cliff begins to shift towards as the force of gravity pull. Kirby dig his sword to the side of the cliff, stopping his fall right under the figure. The body hung above him, holding onto a branch and gives Kirby a small, menacing smile. A lightning strikes, wings and cat-like ears appear on the figure. Another blinding light flashes, and a tail of splits of three appears on the figure. The whip like tails stroke the golden sword of Kirby's, making it loosens off the cliff. One end has a ring, the middle has twin blades of steel, and the last seems to be wrapped loosely.

The figure stroke the whip with the blades slowly on the sword. The sword loosens and Kirby starts to descend. Kirby jump and grab a ledge of the cliff and watch the sword fall to its doom. Kirby look at the forest below him and the splinters and branches that are dieing to stab through living flesh. Kirby look at the figure above him and found that all three splits of the tail lift. A mere second later, all three fall on Kirby's hand and Kirby fall to his doom. He turns around to see what lies in his death. The rain fall harder than ever and Kirby gets closer to the splinter that he sees the rain on it. In a mere second –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Kirby wake up, still shocked about his dream. Another scream and found out that his diary is gone. Kirby look around as the rain falls on his head. He founds his diary drifting away from him on the surfs of the oceans. Kirby wades a fast as he can to his diary so it would not be lost and comfort him at nights, like the last five years. After he got his diary his rush to the wet sands of the beach and grabs his pen. He rushes to forest to get shelter from the icy rain. He shivers as the scars of fear are still in effect. His closes his eyes, trying to relax his worried soul.

Flashes of light appear, and a figure emerge behind a stone. Kirby stare at the figure for a minute, a stroke of thunder past and the figure set running.

"Wait! Get back here!" Kirby set after the figure like he did in his dream. He turned corner to corner, chasing the figure every step of the way. Until he traps the figure on a cliff, the figure looks just like the one in his dream. He steps closer as the cliff begins to shift towards the earth. Kirby float for a second or two and stab his pen into the side of the cliff, like he did with his sword. He look down to see what would happen to him and below lies his watery death. Down below are sharp rocks that are waiting to stab through the pink flesh. Kirby hang tighter to his pen as he slowly tilts down to his doom. He makes an attempt to grab another ledge, but it was too late. The side crumbles under the pen and drop Kirby to his doom.

Kirby screams was enough to make someone death for life. He fell close to the rocks that he can see the sharp point and the bubbles of the surfs. Kirby close is eyes, knowing his life is over. He opens them slowly, expecting a light of some kind. But instead, he sees the point of the watery depths. He let out another scream and looks at his feet. Something is breaking him from his fall, or should I say someone. As the rain beat down harder, the image becomes fizzy to Kirby as he is being lifted to the island.

After a few minutes, his back lay on the ground of the main land, and his vision becomes blackened. He peep through is eyelids to see the figure that was in his dreams. All he saw is a silhouette and his lids gave up, and his mind wanders to dreamland.

---

_A/N Ok that took a while because of homework and chores. But it's still good. Damn my right eye keeps on twitching_

Ah –ha! I am done with the books of comments!

_But you don't know how to write._

In your story yes.

_You misspelled "bad"_

… That was a typo. So, can I read off my book- AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

_Recycling it. What does it looks like?_

Even if you destroy it, your laser mouse can't move!

_Oh shit he's right_

Now you can't save nor turn me off…..Why is that mouse pointer moving?

_I have a spare mouse just in case._

But I remove the ball from the mouse.

_No, that was the other one_

How many mice do you have?

_Us and our conversations, how 'bout we just end this conversation before it turns into a story_

If it does, I wanna type it!...And won't people get confused of what that figure looks like?

_What figure?_

The one in the dream

_Oh! Well...they can always e-mail if they don't get what I mean_

I'm writing the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Food, Friend….Err….Home?

Warm blankets of memories surround the little pink marshmallow. Kirby thought he might never see the land of Dreamland ever again. The well-known field of flowers in Whispy's Woods, the castle of Deedeedee in the jade hills, and the gorgeous chasm of Kabo's Canyon. As a soft breeze brush against Kirby's magenta cheek, surfs hit his scarlet feet as he talk to Tiff on the beach of Orange Ocean (Or Olive Ocean or whatever name you want to call the beach.) Her bright green eyes were finally seen by Kirby, after five years.

"So how was life like without me? Did you miss me as much as I miss you? I mean-" Kirby stop abruptly as Tiff stop him by putting her finger on his lips. To Kirby, Tiff's eyes were like jewelries on another planet as they shone brightly. Kirby eyelids drop so half of his eyeballs was visible as he blushed, hoping this was the day he was dreaming for. Finally, his dream comes true after waiting for five years. Tiff drop her eyelids, hiding her emerald eyes, and puckered her lips.

_Oh my gawd! This was the day I was waiting for! I can't believe it's finally coming!_ Kirby's thoughts raced as he thinks what he's about to encounter he first kiss with Tiff. He himself feels like being cooked over a bon fire, becoming a soft, gooey sweet treat for Tiff. But as the seconds pass, he's not getting any closer to receiving his kiss. Kirby let his eyelids drop, covering his sapphire eyes, get ready to feel Tiff's warm lips on his. Any second, he would feel the warm feeling on his lips and let the fuzzy feeling spread through out his body. Any second-

_SMACK!_

Kirby just felt as if someone smacked him right across the face with a fan. He promptly opened his eyes and stared right into Tiff's eye. Her soft eyes stare emotionally into Kirby's eye's as if she just delivered the kiss that Kirby didn't receive. He gets ready for another-

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Kirby opened his eyes and saw the image he hopes not to see again, but he sees it. It was not the home of Dreamland, nor the beach of Orange Ocean (If you want to put the ocean in another name, go ahead) but the land of the island he was stuck on for years and years. And the object that had hit him on his soft cheek was the hand of someone that was in his dream before the one with Tiff. The blank silver eyes stared at him with bewilderment as Kirby's eye widen with fear. He let out a little scream and franticly moved away from the figure, but can't go any further as he felt a rough surface of a tree trunk against his back.

"Why did you move away from me like that?" The creature asked, with a hint and metallic ring in it. Kirby's eyes still in fear, and slowly turned calm as he looks at the figure. He just remembers what had happened a couple of hours ago. He was chasing that creature just last night when he had that nightmare. Then again, his curiosity almost cost him his life as he nearly fell to his doom, if it wasn't for this creature so save him, he wouldn't be dreaming about Tiff.

"Is that the way you people thank each other here? If so, I shall leave you alone," the creature walks away from Kirby as he collects his thoughts. After several seconds Kirby replies.

"WAIT!" He runs over to the creature and trips on a rock. He falls head first and scrapes his face on the dirt floor. He feels his body being lifted by someone. Then he stands face to face with silver eyes. Kirby took another second or two to remember what he was about to say.

"Err…." Kirby forgot what he was about to say as he is still in his dream. He deeply wishes that he was home, and not here in the island of which he stands on.

"Isn't easier to just introduce yourself to someone you don't know?" Kirby's eyes are now the one in bewilderment as he forgets everything he learned. The creature step back several inches away from Kirby, and held out a hand.

"Well? Don't you know a greeting when you see it? Or do you greet people in another way?" The creature just stands there with a pale pink hand held out. Kirby stare at the pink hand for a while, then remembered what happens when someone offers a hand. It usually means a handshake of greetings from someone you barely know and since Kirby has some manner class with Tiff, he took the insipid pink hand in his. He lightly shakes the hand and gives a small smile.

"Hi. I'm Kirby." He then begins to think of something else to say, but his guest begins to speak before he could even think.

"I'm Kikilin. Nice to see you Kirby." She let go of Kirby's small hand and picks up a blue hardcover and shows it to her new companion.

"I believe this belongs to you" Kirby takes the book in his hands and stares at the silver eyes.

"Errr….." Kirby is still tongued tied and mind tied of what to say next.

"Sorry about what had happened to you just several hours ago," Kikilin started to talk before Kirby said another word. She then walks over to the cliff that had nearly ended the lives of both of them.

"I'm so sorry that I nearly ended the lives of both of us. You must be really…Are you listening to me?" Kikilin walks away from the edge of the island and face Kirby. He is still staring at the book, and in his mind, he really wish he would face Tiff again. Everything in the island fading out of Kirby's mind. He could just imagine Tiff smiling at him. Wait, she is here. There she is, right in front of him! Here on this island, standing face to face with him, on the islet. Kirby's eyes grew wider as he sees his ally. Tiff takes two steps closer to Kirby and her hand went right across his face! Her quick double slap continued and Kirby begged for clemency for the twinge to impede by forcing a ceasefire. In other words-

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OK STOP!"

"It's about time you stop your vacant stare because you were starting to, how you say this… freak me out." The metallic voice reached Kirby's ears. (Wait…Does he have any ears?) Kirby finally snaps out of his daydream of home and snapped back to reality. For the first time, Kirby realized the features of his new companion. She looks just like him, only has a paler hue of pink and the blush is a silver tint, dissolving to the main body color. Cat-like ears of also silver, the right ear has an earring with a certain insignia and left with two gold miniature looped rings. Unlike his dream, Kikilin looks like an innocent creature that wouldn't murder a classmate, but the tail has the same feature in Kirby's dream. And the eyes are already described before, but I'll describe them again, silvery tinted.

"I feel sorry for your writing implement as it velocity enhance with every subsequent the magnitude of this planet that cause it to descend to its demise." Kirby just stared in to the metal colored eyes in bewilderment. Unfortunately, being on an island for five years away from civilization decrease his smarts, but not his survival skills.

"What do mean?" Kirby asks as he steps closer to the creature. "Is it something about my breath? If it is, I can't do anything about it."

"No not that," Kikilin gives a little laugh as she heard the question. "I guess you inhabitants here don't have an extended terminology." She then walks away into the woods as Kirby follows her, wondering where she's going.

"So are you…umm… how do you say it in the simplest form so a simple minded creature can understand…Oh yeah! Are you hungry?"

Hopefully, Kirby would remember what the word "hungry" is since he was hungry all the time while living on the island for 5 years. With very little edible vegetation on the island, eating can be pretty dangerous for Kirby here, like those poisonous berry mention in his diary entrée.

"Well, I'm not hungry," and so he said, but your stomach can take over your mind and a grumble came out of Kirby, "but I'm starving! Is there really anything edible here?" Kirby follows Kikilin deeper to the forest as the light of the sun's ray pass through the little space there is between the olive foliage. Kirby takes a looks at his surrounding and saw leaves that were not familiar to him. He has never even pass through this section of the forest, as he doesn't want to stray too far from the shore, the closest part to home. He stares at the vegetation that passes him as he wonders if he's going to get vanished in the deep jungle.

_Well, at least I have someone to follow. Hopefully I'm not going to get lost._ Then again, his thoughts were wrong and he finds himself lost.

"Ahh! Where are you Kikilin! I'm lost! Lost! LOST!" Kirby scream and runs around in circles in the same place where he is. He doesn't want to get more lost than he already is, but fear over came him and can make him seem more foolish then he is.

"I'm right here." The metallic voice came from behind the overlarge leaf just two feet away and as it shifted to its side, Kikilin becomes visible. Kirby hastily stop in his track of circles and went over to where the pink creature is.

"You know, fear can over come you and make you more foolish than you seem," she stated, "but I have to admit, you're funny." She ends her sentence with a little metallic laugh and continues to walk deeper to the woods. After several minutes passed, Kirby keeps his eyes on the back of Kikilin, just in case he get lost, and found another interesting feature on her. Wings of glassy silvery (I have got to stop using the word "silver") and seemingly smooth textured feathers. Before Kirby get to examine the wings more closely, Kikilin quickly turns around nearly making Kirby's heart leap in fear.

"Here we are." Kikilin points to the shrubbery ahead of her with a pink finger (Do Kirbys have fingers?)

"Err…" Kirby step towards the vegetation that Kikilin pointed to and wonders what to do next.

"Are any of these leaves fit to be eaten? Because I've tried some before and they did nothing but scrape my tongue." Kirby turns around as he hears a friendly laughter from behind.

"It's not the leaves that are edible" She steps toward the leaves she pointed to several seconds ago and moves then aside the vegetation as Kirby's azure diary reflect cerulean light towards Kikilin's wings, causing the light to reflect out of the forest. Beyond the leaves was something that Kirby would've never found if it wasn't for his new comrade.

"FOOD!" Kirby drops his book on the ground next to Kikilin's polished (Must I use this word again….Yes) silver foot. Kirby pulls a round ripe berry that strongly resembles a tomato and moves it closer to his mouth then stops as the fruit was about to pass his lips.

"How do I know these things aren't what they seem and how could I trust you lead me to a patch of poisonous berries!" Kirby ask as he doesn't want to stand another trial against a poisonous crop.

"I've saved you life didn't I?" Kikilin smiles and picks up the sapphire covered chronicle as she moves towards Kirby.

Kirby thought a bit about what happened earlier and wonder if the person that saved you would want to get you killed.

"You got a point there." Kirby swallowed the fruit in one gulp and give a delightful jig. The fruit tastes exactly like a tomato, as it does look like one. Kirby walked to another bush with a peach appearance and tastes every fruit in the secret area until he is happy as his stomach. Kikilin just stands where she is and smiles at Kirby's happiness.

It looks like a beginning of a beautiful friendship…or is it….

_A/N: Homework and school stopped me from finishing this chapter. But it got finished. And I can't finish chapters by night anymore as several things stopped me._

Writing stories by moonlight,

Doing homework by daylight

Because her parents sleep in her room,

She has to do stories in secret.

But you know she'll update

Because her stories are good

But I have a book of comments

She is the one named….errr

_Why are you singing that in the rhythm of the "Sailor Moon" theme song?_

The song is catchy. And watching it makes me feel a bit better.

_Because they didn't air your show until spring?_

WHY! WHY MUST THEY BE SO CRULE! And besides, they make me kill stuff.

_If only they didn't cancel you, I would have more characteristic for you Kirby._

Don't make me act like a kid, ok.

_K_

Oh. And are you really going to add your sis to this story?

_No. Why?_

….. Damn! I'm outta ideas!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Still waiting

Kirby stared out to the night scene to watch some stars glisten and dash across the black canvas. His then gives his attention towards the moon as surfs gently hit his ruby feet… or is it shoes? He laid himself flat on the soft sands of the beach and stares at the heavens above him. He's still thinking about his good old home, Dreamland. The only way he is able to visit his home without getting drenched or drowned is by sleep. The Fountain of Dreams still have its works and sweet dreams of home came to Kirby quicker then it has. He closes his eyes and wonder is his life on the island will ever improve. If only there was a way to get of the island. Then a thought came shining to his head like a light bulb.

_The easiest way to get back home is by boat. There are some help materials on the island and if I can get Kikilin to work with me, I'll be home in no time._ Kirby gives a small laugh on this thought and begins to erect a blue print of his craft in his mind. While he's thinking, he pulls his hands above his head and rest on them as a pillow.

"Err….Kirby; you might want to lie in a different location." Kikilin stride by Kirby and stare at his resting position.

"What for?" Kirby lifted one of his eye lids to stare at the dark sky above him, still giving a thought about the vessel.

"Well, for one thing, if you don't shift, the lofty temperature of the combustion will travel from the foundation and on to your hands."

"Err…Can you say it in a simple way for a simple being like me can understand?" Kirby has both is eyes on the heavens, while his mind is on the project.

"Your hands are on fire," Kikilin reply with nark eyes.

"Err… A bit easyer please." Kirby turns his eyes towards Kikilin, telling her that he has a short attention span and is mystified.

"How can it be simpler? Your hands are on fire, as in flames, blaze, burn, whatever you want to put it in." Kikilin expression has gone soft for Kirby, as he doesn't know what fire means anymore.

Kirby then sits up at looks at his hands. Well, at least he knows what hands are, so he takes a look at his hands. His hands are caught on flames as fast as fire burns on a marshmallow.

"AHHHH! GET 'EM OFF GET 'EM OFF GET 'EM OFF AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kirby screams as he runs around in circle, hopelessly. Kikilin sighs and place one of her tails on Kirby's circular path. Kirby's foot strikes the tail and sends him into the chilly waters, with his hands in first. The fire extinguishes as the brightness fades off to darkness. Kirby got to his feet and yells "I GOT IT!"

"But the inferno vanished from you hands. How could you've 'got it'?" Kikilin said with confusion.

"No. Not the fire. But it did hurt," Kirby walks to shore as the light flickers on his wet skin. "I've found a way to get back home!"

"Hu?" Kikilin shifts head as she stares at Kirby with bewilderment.

"I can build a boat that will take me home! You can help me craft this boat and you can come with me" Kirby said this with excitement. Kirby runs over to Kikilin ands sees her pale pink face with glum.

"What's wrong?" As Kirby ends his question, Kikilin begins to wander away from the fire and into the shadows. Kirby follow her in pursuit and comes to a halt right behind her.

"I can't," mumble the silver-winged creature. She turned and faces Kirby with gloomy eyes. "I've been told to stay here. To wait for someone to come, to destroy."

Kirby's heart starts race with fear. _Could I be the one to be killed? Ummm…Maybe not. But I am a star warrior and maybe she just wants a duel, not to kill me, but test me skills…I think. Or maybe I'm not the one to be killed at all! Or maybe…Oh!_ Kirby's mind snap back to the island as he finds himself face to face with the tri-tail.

"But when I saw you five years ago on this island, I know it couldn't be you. You weren't like the descriptions I heard."

"Wait, slow down a bit. Who told you all that?" Kirby asks in bewilderment

"I…Can't remember. I know it was someone, but…" Kikilin's voice got lost as she searches for the answers in her mind. She walks towards the light of the fire and swiftly turns head to Kirby. "Besides, you couldn't be the one to be killed. You are a great person…Err..." Kikilin shrugs as he can't find a way to describe Kirby.

Kirby thought this over. Could he really be the one, or was Kikilin just saying to freak Kirby out beyond his mind. Kirby then dig up a clam out of the sands and places it near the blistering blaze.

"Well, you better get some sleep."

"Eh?" Kirby stands up faced Kikilin with perplexity.

"You'll need some strength to build a boat durably enough to withstand the overwhelming powers of the sea."

"So you'll help me?" Kirby solicit in anticipation.

"Kikilin simply nods her head and beam.

---

_A/N Long time, no update, till now. Lots of writers block and homework. And distractions. _

Hey! How come this chapter's short?

_Because video games pulls me away from the computer_

…Then…Err…stares at T.V

_And I thought I can't keep attention for one minute._

Hey! You couldn't finish this story in one year.

_Yeah. That's true._

So when is the story finally going to be completed?

_Shrugs Don't know. 6 years maybe_

WHAT? 6 YEARS!

_Calm down Kirby, it will be finished…eventually. _

Yeah…Eventually.


End file.
